dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrMixtape/Super Battle Road Completion Log
The list of Super Battle Road stages I've completed, and ones I've almost completed (at least half way.) I'm mainly keeping this to flex to offer insight and help on beating some of these stages. |-|Stages Completed (1-10)= VS Extreme PHY: This was my first SBR victory, a pretty standard team, balancing DPS with tanks. Nothing spectacular, but still pretty tough. Nowadays with units like Jiren this stage is a joke, so I find pride in having beaten it back before this stage was so easy to break. Friend used was a rainbow SSJ4 Goku. VS Extreme TEQ: The word of the day is: overkill. Friend used was a rainbow LR Goku & Vegeta. VS Extreme AGL: Now this is what you call a jank victory. This run relied so heavily on RNG, with Jaco stuns, and Gogeta countering supers. To this day this is the only SBR run I've used two dokkan attacks on, it was utter hell, but at the same time, beating it made me feel really satisfied. Friend used was SSJ4 Gogeta. VS Extreme INT: There's a reason they call 17 the MVP. He's just so good at what he does, and he does a lot of things. Goku also came in handy for clutch healing, and the rainbowed Angel Goku & Vegeta friend I bought just decimated everything. Once they fused, it was game over for the enemy. The weakest link was probably Kefla, or SSGSS Vegetto, but everyone else pulled their weight. VS Extreme STR Oh man, I barely remember what this run looked like. Super Saiyan Goku did his job providing great defense and damage, that card doesn't get enough credit for how good he is. Despite only getting boosted by 120%, Whis and Vegetto did their jobs pretty well, despite how much I relied on RNG to keep them alive. Friend used was a rainbow SSGSS Evolved Vegeta. VS Super TEQ Another pretty standard victory to be honest. The double Angel Freeza lead team I used really let Kid Buu and the two Freeza's damage shine as they hit like trucks filled with bricks. Demigra was the weak link, really only there to activate Big Bad Bosses for Kid Buu, as his stun is unreliable and inconsistent. Friend used was another Angel Golden Freeza. VS Super PHY Probably the toughest run yet, a lot of dependence on RNG to make sure that Broly didn't get blasted to kingdom come. Still, with Rose and Omega in the same rotation, Broly took attacks like it was nothing, and LR Freeza and Janemba were a great defensive force to be reckoned with. Piccolo Jr. probably provided the least utility, but at the same time, I doubt I could've beaten the stage at this time without him. Friend used was STR Super Janemba. VS Super INT My most recent SBR victory, this was a stage I struggled with for some time (I even had to ask fellow user Jdelprat for help with it), but in the end the addition of PHY GT Cell and Pure Evil Buu to the team was enough to seal the victory. Cooler and Freeza did their thing as usual, crushing enemies with huge offensive prowess. The friend LR Cell I brought also helped keep the team alive with constant healing, and crits that melted health bars like nothing else. VS Super STR: Quite a luck dependent run. With a rainbowed Wrathful Broly as my friend, damage wasn't a problem, but Final Form Cooler and Turles got hit hard, and Turles just seemed to refuse stunning the enemy. The number of build up units also provided an issue, but thanks to Broly's overall OPness, I managed to get through it. VS Super AGL: TEQ LR Broly was a unit I didn't really care for at first. Then he utterly wiped this Battle Road stage. His damage is bonkers, his tanking is just as solid, and his active skill allows him a free 24 ki ultra super, which upon transformation, does a clean 5 million damage. Even with SSJ3 Broly taking 30k+ damage, Broly just killed everything so fast it didn't matter. Buu and Cell provided nice healing, and Guldo stuns were useful as well. Easily my worst type ended up churning out my cleanest SBR run. |-|Stages Completed (11-20)= "Potara" Only Now we get to the far more brutal Category/Super and Extreme Class stages, and yet I can't help but feel that this was still pretty easy. Of course two units that transformed and had huge damage and defensively utility once they did so was incredibly helpful, and the two non fusing (non-candy) Vegettos did their jobs as huge damage dealers well. I've seen people use AGL Vegetto over the PHY one, but I don't think it would've made much of a difference to be honest. Friend used was a rainbow LR Goku & Vegeta. "Super Class" Only Probably my favorite SBR victory to date. While other people were using category teams (like the WIMPS they are!), I went the route of being a manly man, and used a 120% team. For real though, this was a pretty tough run, the last battle against Black and Zamas was heart pounding, the last hit SSJ Goku got against Black was preempted by a super from Black that I honestly thought would've ended the run. The two LRs were the main MVPS, while 17 provided DEF and debuffing, and INT Gogeta did his thing (that thing being, hitting really hard). SSJ4 Gogeta's super countering was immensely helpful as well. Friend used was another SSJ Goku. "Realm of Gods" Only 3 weekends. 3 grueling weekends of nothing but getting to the end and having Tien or Yamcha pull a comeback was finally resolved yesterday as a combination of decent luck and having AGL Gogeta on my side was enough to seal the victory. He really did help, giving extra damage to the two TEQ enemies on the first stage, and dodging attacks enough to make a difference. Jiren is a unit of extremes, but here he stunned enough so that I would consider him useful. Of course the two UI Gokus were inconsistent with dodging, which lead to many mini heart attacks, but I guess the damage they dealt made up for it. Really, this is a run that's like 85% luck, so the only tip I can give is to pray, and maybe one of the 7 gods you're running will listen. "Fusion" only This was quite a spur of the moment victory. I did this on my first try after receiving Ushers as a log in bonus. Gotenks and Ghost were insanely useful, their stuns were absolute clutch, and they dodged a few times too. I bought LR Angel Goku & Vegeta as a friend and they crushed enemies with no mercy. Of course, everyone else did their part hitting like trucks (except Base Gotenks, but he tanked a few times so I'll excuse his lack of damage). "Resurrected Warriors" only A run I did mostly for the hell of it, but man did it go down well. Tapion is a wonderful asset, once the small fry enemy goes down he can begin the process of debuffing the main enemy to the point where they do nearly do damage. On the last stage, even Piccolo took double digit damage from SSJ3 Goku with no items. Angel Freeza, Cooler, and Cell provided massive damage, and Piccolo and Cell's constant healing kept the team in tip top shape. "Majin Buu Saga" only Rule #1 of Dokkan: Duo LRs are the friggin best. The teams of Goku & Vegeta and Gohan & Goten laid down the pain, and G&V's transformation in Super Vegetto was insanely helpful as well. The first two stages went down without a hitch (for the most part), but the last stage is where it gets interesting. Saiyamen kept Vegetto sealed which was good, and once Vegetto transformed, it was all over. "Peppy Gals" only Peppy Gals is basically a joke stage, so it's a lot less difficult than the others. Despite this, I still found this rather tough. PHY Kefla and the AGL Caulifla friend I used were pretty much the MVPs, and the only reason this didn't take two hours. Mai keeping certain enemies stunned really helped, and Chi-Chi did the same but with sealing. The second and last stage was all about surviving until a Dokkan Attack popped up and allowed me to clean house. "Hybrid Saiyans" only Probably one of the easier runs, but still as heart attack inducing as ever. As usual, LR Gohan and LR Gohan & Goten hit like trucks filled with bricks as usual, and STR Ultimate Gohan friend kept LR Gohan tanky. The last stage was where the trouble brewed, as PHY Broly would obviously hit LR Gohan and the INT Ultimate Gohan hard, but with some clutch stuns by Bee Pan, I ended up winning out. "Extreme Class" only Pain. Suffering. Misery. Is what I went through trying to beat this stage. No stuns, no gimmicks, just praying to Kami that I could kill the opponent before they killed me. TEQ Cell's healing helped, and when it came to hitting hard, STR LR Broly and the TEQ LR Broly friend both got the job done. Honestly this is a pretty mediocre team for the level, so the fact that I got through is pretty amazing, I'll just be glad I got through it in the first place. "Shadow Dragon Saga" only SDS is arguably the easiest level of SBR, so the long time between it's release and my completion of it was from the biggest hurdle of the category, it's lack of good leaders. Hence, after the release of a 77% leader for it, I was able to clear it on it's first try. To be fair, having a tank and hard hitter like LR Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta helped a lot, and 3 units that countered supers was just a god send. STR Omega and PHY Omega friend lowered attack, and PHY Syn helped them hit harder. |-|Stages Completed (21-30)= "Super Saiyan 3" only My first victory over the third batch of Super Battle Road levels, and a pretty easy one to boot. As usual, Super Saiyan Goku did his fair share of carrying, tanking and critting for big numbers. Gohan also provided a good amount of defense, and of course SSJ3 Vegeta took no daamge either, while also providing stuns. Ultimately, it all comes down to the stun luck, as this team lacks a (consistent) sealer and no debuffers, much of the weight was put on Vegeta and thankfully, he pulled through. "Androids" only After beating this stage eleven whole times, I can say I'm all to familiar with it. This stage is all about the debuffs, with 21 and both Android 17s having access to ATK lowering, once the small fry are taken out you want to be constantly pounding on the ATK lowering. Other than that, Cell provided healing and tanking, and INT 21 was a glass canon, but her support and regeneration more than made up for it. 16 also helped with item preservation. Category:Blog posts